Shattered Dreams
by Heaven Sent1
Summary: Buffy catches Angel doing something ...
1. Default Chapter

Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: Insert standard "they aren't mine, don't sue" bit here.

Spoilers: Yeah but to try and tell you episode names…sorry 

Feedback: Do I really have to ask…cause I will…please, please, please?

S H A T T E R E DD R E A M S 

BYH E A V E NS E N T 

Buffy threw open the door to the Magik Shop and stormed inside, Angel hot on her heels. Angel grabbed a hold of her arm and stopped her from going any further. They both looked as if they had been in a battle to the death and barely survived it. Each covered in bruises and abrasions that looked painful and nasty.

"Buffy we're not done talking here."

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me everything I have been told about your little adventures over the past few months isn't true. Tell me I am being jealous and petty and stupid. Tell me I didn't see it with my own two eyes."

Angel just gave her a fierce look.

"Yea I thought so. Angel this is me walking away, that means the conversation is over."

Buffy emphasized her point by forcefully pulling her arm out of Angel's grip. She then turned and started to walk towards the training room.

"Oh no, you are **not **walking away from me."

Buffy stopped and looked at him incredulously.

If you think I won't go watch me 

_Watch me prove you wrong today_

_ _

"Oh that's right Angel, **you're** the one who does the walking away."

"Oh don't even go there Buffy."

"Fine then you leave."

"No I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy laughed softly to herself and shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Isn't it ironic that whenever I want you to leave you are determined to stay but when I begged you to stay you couldn't leave quick enough. So tell me Angel if I tell you I really want you here will you turn tail and run?"

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

"Drop **dead** Angel."

"I'm already **dead** Buffy."

"Argh." Buffy let out a frustrated yell and picked up a stake and threw it in Angel's direction.

Buffy turned and headed for the training room leaving Angel standing there with a stake protruding from his chest. Breathing heavily and in game face, Angel grabbed a hold of the offending stake and pulled. He threw it to the ground and then followed Buffy. Neither one paid much attention to the group seated around the table in the corner. Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow and Dawn all sat in silence, or rather shock.

"Good thing we were closed to the public." Said Willow.

"Yea I don't think Dead boy showing his true colors or Buffy impaling him with a stake would be good for repeat business." Was Xander's thought.

"Should someone check on them?" Dawn asked quietly.

Buffy kicked open the door to the training room and threw her jacket on to the floor. She walked over to the stereo she'd convinced Giles to let her have and put on her music…loud. She figured that after the stake Angel wouldn't dare come in here, if he wasn't a pile of dust. Buffy was singing along with her music as she began to rhythmically pound on her punching board.

Now that you think about it, how do you feel about it? 

_You've had some time to live with the mistake that you made_

Not trying to say I'm perfect, push come to shove I'm worth it There were things you had to deal with but it's all right cause we're still tight 

_ _

_I can't believe you're back again; after all you put me through_

_Even though I'm still your friend I don't want to be with you_

_Remember when days were like that_

_I was loving you and return you loved back_

_And now your telling me that you missed that_

_Betcha feel lonely but its like that_

Angel raged into the room, his chest bleeding from where the stake had hit him.

"You want me dead Buffy?"

Buffy just ignored him, continuing with her routine.

Angel grabbed a hold of her to get some kind of reaction from her.

"I said do you want me dead Buffy?"

"Like you said Angel, you are dead. Now let me go."

Angel let go his grip on her arms but he stayed right in front of her. 

"Angel so help me if you do not get the hell out of my face."

"What Buffy? You gonna throw another stake at me? We need to deal with this."

"You want me to deal with this fine but not here, not now, and not with you."

Buffy picked up her crossbow and headed back out into the store, Once again Angel hot on her heels.

"What are you doing?"

"Anger management."

"Meaning."

"Patrol and you're uninvited." Buffy stopped at the door and turned to look at Angel. "You know ridding MY town of the filth that infests it better known as your brethren. I'd stay off the streets tonight Angel, vampires aren't the only ones out for blood tonight." 

Spike who had walked into the shop during Buffy and Angel's explosion was now paying close attention to what was going on. When Buffy left Spike turned to Angel and not being able to resist an opportunity to take a jab at his Grand-sire.

"So Peaches what have you done to Buffy now?"

"Spike if you want to live to see another night don't. Just don't say another word."

Angel then turned to Giles.

"We have a problem."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy headed towards the first cemetery on her route and began to circle through. However Buffy wasn't patrolling she was hunting. She was determined to find any and all vampires and totally decimate them. Especially female vampires, blonde female vampires. Spike watched from the shadows as Buffy moved with precision and deadly accuracy. Anger and hostility radiated off of her in waves and Spike couldn't help but notice that she wasn't just out looking for vamps she was hunting them, stalking them, luring them into thinking she was their prey and then going in for the kill.

Buffy had found one pair of vampires, a male and a female, walking towards her. She noted that the male was a big fella, dark hair and the female was small, petite even and blonde. Buffy saw red and she walked out onto the path in front of them. 

Spike watched in fascinated horror as Buffy played the part of the victim. She stumbled in front of the pair of vamps.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"I'd say it looks like a lost little girl."

"Are you lost little girl?"

Buffy looked meekly up at the vamps, fear radiated off of her as she looked them in the eye of their human visage.

"Can you help me?"

"Yeah honey we can help you." Blondie replied.

"Although it's probably not the help you were looking for." 

Buffy looked at the couple in mock horror as they changed, morphing into what they really are. A look of terror marring her beautiful face. She turned to run and as she expected they gave chase. She stumbled and fell to the ground and the Blonde vamp leaped atop of her. She rolled Buffy over so she was looking into her eyes.

"I can smell your fear little one, and it smells delicious."

Buffy let her mouth fall into an evil smirk.

"Tell me…what do you smell now?"

Blondie was confused at the sudden change. She began to panic and looked up at her partner.

Mistake.

Buffy bucked Blondie off of her and jumped to her feet. She began to pummel the vamp. Buffy had passed up every opportunity that she had to stake her opting instead to see how many bones she could break before putting the bitch out of her misery.

When Buffy had broken Blondie completely, as in she was a whimpering, crying bloody mess on the ground she walked over and squatted next to her and asked.

"So tell me what do you smell now?"

"F-fear."

"Whose fear?"

"M-m-mine."

"That's right. Do you know what I smell?"

"N-n-no."

"I smell death. Final death."

Buffy then plunged the stake into Blondie's chest but not directly in the heart, just to the side of it where Buffy knew it would take longer for the vampire to explode into dust. In the bushes Spike winced because he knew it was a torturous and painful way for a vampire to be killed.

Buffy wasn't finished though she still had Blondie's date to deal with.Buffy stormed over to were he was and what Spike watched Buffy do to him made him retch in the bushes. Spike pealed out of that cemetery as fast as his legs would take him. He knew he would have nightmares that would last a good long while. He had never seen anyone tortured so badly in his life or subsequent unlife and Angelus had been a master at it. What Buffy had just done made Angelus look like a boy scout. 

Spike bolted back into the Magik Shop looking deathly pale and shaking.

"Where are Giles and Angel?"

"And we should tell you because…."

"Xander damn it…where are they?"

Spike was now near tears and he was struggling to stay standing on his feet. Willow saw something in his eyes and she could barely find her voice as she ran to Spike's side and hollered for Giles as Spike hit the floor.

Giles and Angel came flying into the room. 

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I need to talk to you and Angel, alone. It's about Buffy."

Willow and Xander made to protest, Anya and Dawn looking hurt but Spike was adamant.

"They shouldn't hear this. Please."

After Spike had told Giles and Angel what Buffy had done to the girl vamp they were glad they'd made the kids leave but not as much as when they heard what Buffy had done to the male vampire. Even Angel's demon shivered in fear.

After rending that vamp couple from limb to limb Buffy had finally went home and crawled into her bed. She couldn't hold back the angry tears when she remembered the events of two days ago. 

Okay this is the first time I am writing something where Buffy is really pissed off at Angel. It only going to get worse before it gets better. Please be gentle.

_ _

_ _


	2. Shattered Dreams Chapter 2

Shattered Dreams Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Insert standard "they aren't mine, don't sue" bit here.

Spoilers: Yeah but to try and tell you episode names…sorry 

Feedback: Do I really have to ask…cause I will…please, please, please?

S H A T T E R E DD R E A M S 

BYHEAVEN SENT

After rending that vamp couple from limb to limb Buffy had finally went home and crawled into her bed. She couldn't hold back the angry tears when she remembered the events of two days ago. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was sitting on the front steps of her mother's house. She hadn't even begun to get over the events of the past few months and she still had Glory to contend with and Dawn to protect. She was just barely keeping her head above water here and although she maintained a calm façade outside, inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

She was trying to take a moment for herself and stop to enjoy what was left of the sun that afternoon. Giles had Dawn insisting that Buffy take this time to just sort things out in her head. So imagine her surprise to see Cordelia Chase coming up her walkway.

"Cordelia."

"Hey Buffy. Um can we uh talk?"

"Sure, pull up a piece of step."

"Actually I think we should go inside."

"Okay."

When Buffy and Cordelia were seated in the living room Cordelia took a deep breath and then looked Buffy right in the eye.

"Okay before I tell you why I'm here just remember I am just a messenger of sorts. Please don't hurt me."

"Okay whatever Cordy just tell me."

"Okay well first I guess I should tell you that we've just about lost Angel."

"What do you mean? He almost died?"

"Sort of in a lost-my-soul-turned-into-Angelus-demon-of-hell kind of lost"

Buffy had to take a moment to rein the slew of emotions that shot through her at the mere mention of Angel losing his soul before she could speak again.

"How?"

"Well there is the law firm that kind of specializes in the super nasty and it resurrected Darla."

"Darla as in Angel's sire Darla? The same Darla I saw Angel stake how many years ago?"

"Yea the one and the same. They brought her back as human."

"I hear a but in there."

"But she's not human anymore."

"Who vamped her?"

"Dru."

Buffy went into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. She then walked back to where Cordelia was sitting and tucked herself into the corner of the couch.

"What did she do to him?" She asked quietly.

"Well first she invaded his dreams. In fact he slept a lot when she was in his head. Then once he knew what she was doing he became obsessed with her. He was willing to give his life for hers."

Cordelia saw the painful question in Buffy's eyes.

"Darla was dying and Angel wanted to save her. Except there was no saving her just being there until she died…again. However someone at the law firm had other ideas and recruited Dru to turn her. That's when things started to get bad. Angel tried to get to Darla before she rose again but…"

"Let me guess…Drucilla?"

"Yea and then Angel went off on this tangent. He locked them in a room filled with the lawyers that did this and he let them kill them. He fired us and I thought for sure the next time I saw him I would have to sink a stake into his chest."

"So what happened?"

"Well this is kinda the part where you come in and save the day because we haven't seen him again."

Cordelia looked at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. There was a long silence between the two girls and when Cordy thought she couldn't take it anymore Buffy made a sound.

Buffy cracked up laughing. Well it started out as laughter and then kind of turned into hysterical tears.

"What the hell is this huh? I mean what else can you do to me? Shit! Like I don't have enough that I have to deal with without this."

Cordelia didn't know who or what Buffy was ranting to or about and she really didn't care she just wanted help finding Angel before they had to worry about Angelus.

Buffy took a deep breath and then picked up the phone and called Giles.

"Hello?"

"Giles look something really urgent has come up and I have to go to LA for a few days. I want you to keep Dawn with you at all times. Do not let her out of your sight and have Spike do patrol until I get back."

"What is this about Buffy?"

"Giles just do as I ask."

"This is about Angel. We have a hell god running loose trying to destroy the world and you're going to run down for a visit with Angel. Where are your priorities Buffy."

"Yeah Giles that's right but hey I can just sit around here and wait till Angel comes to me of course by then Glory might be able to get her hands on the key what with ANGELUS interfering and killing us off but hey you're right priorities."

"Angelus has been released?"

"Not if I can stop it by getting down to LA."

"Right then Spike patrols and we guard Dawn."

"Page me if anything and I mean anything happens."

"Be careful Buffy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked into the makeshift office that now housed the remaining three members of Angel Investigations.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would come pay you all a visit. After all it has been a long time."

"Well if you're looking for Angel I'm afraid he isn't here, he hasn't been here in a long time."

Buffy pulled up a chair and looked her former Watcher in the eye.

"So then Wesley why don't you tell me what's been going on."

So Wesley, and Gunn filled in the pieces that Cordelia had left out. It was a long story and by the time Buffy had heard it all she was exhausted and her eyes were red and swollen from the tears she had shed.

"Is he still staying at the hotel then?"

"As far as we know but truth be told no one has gone over there."

Although Buffy felt that the anger and disappointment that Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia felt was warranted it still pissed her off to think no one had gone over to the hotel to check up on him. So Buffy wiped the tears from her face and stood from the chair she was sitting in. She regarded the group a moment before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Wesley asked.

"To do what none of you have the guts to do."

"And just what is that?" Gunn snapped.

"I'm going to check on Angel."

"Why the hell should we care about him, he certainly doesn't care about us."

"Someone cared enough to come and tell me. Besides friends don't turn their back on friends just because they've been hurt."

Without another word Buffy walked out of the little office and headed to the Hyperion hotel. She was determined to find Angel and get him back on his feet. She needed him. She didn't know how to face the big bag when the big bad was him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy opened the door of the Hyperion slowly. She stepped into the lobby and looked around. All the lights were off and it looked abandoned. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and then she ventured further into the lobby. She stood in the middle of the room and took in her surroundings. She knew he had been here recently she could feel him; she could smell him. She walked over to the front desk and began looking for anything that might help her when she heard a crash.

She ran up the stairs with fear in her heart for Angel's safety. When she reached the floor that the noise had come to she wandered down the hall trying to determine which room the noise had come from when she heard another noise coming from the room immediately to her left. 

Quietly she opened the door and ventured inside. She could see signs of a struggle in the room. The glass door presumably leading to the bedroom was shattered and the window covering was ripped and blowing from a breeze coming from inside the bedroom.

Buffy could hear noises that she couldn't quite make out coming from the room. Buffy edged closer to the door, preparing for the kill. She picked up a broken piece of the doorframe and she took a deep breath before stepping around the corner stake raised and battle ready.

Buffy hadn't been sure of what she would find when she stepped around the door but she was certain that what she was witnessing was nothing she had ever dreamed of seeing although it was something pulled straight out of one of her nightmares.

Buffy stood there in the doorway to Angel's bedroom and watched to her absolute horror as Angel's body writhed above some girl. Buffy couldn't see her face just the blonde hair but a moment later when Angel pulled back from her Buffy could see who she was.

It was killing Buffy to see that Angel was with another girl. I mean just the thought that Angel could ever be with someone else was unfathomable to Buffy and it crushed her heart but this…this…oh god this was more than she could bear.

As she watched Angel arch back from his partner Buffy could see that it was none other than Darla that Angel had chosen to bed down with. 

As realization sunk in Buffy suddenly found it hard to breathe. In fact it was like somebody had somehow sucked all the oxygen out of her lungs and they were now collapsing in on themselves in her chest and her heart…Well Buffy could swear that her heart had stopped beating although her blood was now rushing through her veins at a dizzying pace.

Buffy brought the hand that held the stake up in front of her. She saw that she had clutched it so hard that it had ripped open her palm and little rivers of blood were now running down her forearm and dripping off her elbow. 

She slowly opened her hand and let the piece of wood clatter to the floor as a strangled cry escaped her lips. Buffy reached out to the door, trying to find something to hold her upright as her legs buckled beneath her. Tears poured out of her eyes as she sat on the floor in the doorway. She didn't feel the glass cutting into her legs. She couldn't feel anything. Seeing this killed anything she had left inside of her.

Angel's head snapped up when Buffy cried out. It took a moment for Buffy's presence to cut through the stupor he was in. He shook his head as if to clear it and he looked at Buffy sitting defeated on the floor and then to Darla beneath him. Buffy, Darla, Buffy, Darla, Buffy on the floor, Darla underneath him in the bed…oh my god. 

Angel pulled away from Darla as though he had been burned. He grabbed his sweats, which had been discarded on the floor, and he ran his hands through his hair as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He figured he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare because there was no way that he could really have been in bed with Darla and there was no way Buffy could really have been in the doorway watching it.

But it was real and he had screwed Darla and Buffy had seen it and now the three remained still and silent until Darla's laughter cut through the air like a knife.

So much for your promises 

_Because the day you let me go_

_Caught up in a web of lies_

_But it was just too late to know_

_ _

_I thought it was you who would stand by my side_

_Now you're giving me, giving me_

_Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams_

_Feels like I could run away, run away from this empty heart_

_ _

_You said you'd die for me_

_ _

_Woke up to reality _

_And found the future not so bright_

_I dreamt the impossible _

_That maybe things could work out right_

_ _

_I though it was you who would do me no harm_

_Now you're giving me, giving me_

_Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams_

_Feels like I could run away, run away from this empty heart_

_ _

_Now you're giving me, giving me_

_Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams_

_Feels like I could run away, run away from this empty heart_

_From this empty heart_

_ _

_I thought it was you who said they'd die for us_

_Now you're giving me, giving me_

_Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams_

_Feels like I could run away, run away from this empty heart_

_ _

_Now you're giving me, giving me_

_Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams_

_Feels like I could run away, run away from this empty heart_

_You said you'd die for me_

Die for me 

_So much for your promises_

_So much for your promises_


	3. Shattered Dreams Chapter 3

Shattered Dreams Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Insert standard "they aren't mine, don't sue" bit here.

Spoilers: Yeah but to try and tell you episode names…sorry 

Feedback: Do I really have to ask…cause I will…please, please, please?

Author's Note: The type in italics is a piece I found although it was a while ago so I don't remember the title or the author. Sorry!

S H A T T E R E DD R E A M S 

BYH E A V E NS E N T 

Darla's laughter cut through the air like a knife.

"Ha ha ha ha. Oh this is priceless really. Oh how perfectly sweet to have your beloved Buffy have to watch as you become my dear boy once again."

Angel ignored Darla and walked over to Buffy. Buffy barely registered anything but each step he took towards her was like a physical pain and she winced. Angel was now right in front of her and he reached out to touch her and suddenly Buffy realized she did still feel something.

Rage. An all-consuming fiery unadulterated pure rage.

Buffy stared up at Angel with vacant eyes as his hand reached closer…closer…

You look at me and see the girl 

_Who lives inside the golden world_

_But don't believe that's all there is to see_

_You'll never know the real me_

_ _

Angel's fingertips barely brushed the skin of Buffy's shoulder when Buffy moved lightening fast. She was on her feet.

"Don't touch me." 

Buffy's voice was dead even and held a tone Angel had never heard before. Angel again advanced on Buffy but Buffy moved with cat like grace and speed. Before Angel or Darla knew what was happening Buffy shot her foot out meeting squarely with Angel's chest so hard that not only did it send Angel across the room and into the wall but also it left a perfect imprint of her boot on his skin.

_She smiles through a thousand tears_

_And harbors adolescent fears_

_She dreams of all that she can never be_

_She wades in insecurity and hides herself inside of me_

_ _

Buffy watched as Darla flew at her and Buffy stood absolutely still until Darla was about an inch away from grabbing her and then all her fury shot out of her arm in the form of a right hook. It was like a power surge flew from Buffy's fist as she connected with Darla's face.

_ _

Darla stumbled backwards, her hands covering her nose or rather what was left of it. Blood poured between her fingers and covered Buffy's hand.

Don't say she takes it all for granted 

_I'm well aware of all I have_

_Don't think that I'm disenchanted_

_Please understand_

_ _

"Don't think that I'm done with you, with either of you. This isn't finished. Not by a long shot."

Buffy then turned and walked out of Angel's room, down the stairs and out the front doors of the Hyperion and out into the stormy night. As she walked flashes like snapshots in motion filled her vision. She tried to block it out but she couldn't get rid of the thought of Angel fucking Darla.

Rain mixed with tears as she struggled to put distance between her and Angel. Buffy's legs wouldn't take her very far, she stumbled and then fell to her knees and retched onto the wet ground. Once her stomach had stopped convulsing she laid down on the ground letting the dank earth seep through her clothing. She didn't care. This wasn't real.

It seems as though I've always been 

_Somebody outside looking in_

_Well here I am for all of them to bleed_

_But they can't take my heart from me_

_And they can't bring me to my knees_

_They'll never know the real me_

_ _

Buffy struggled to get up off of the ground. She was going to fight this. She wouldn't let them break her. She hadn't let Angelus break her completely so she was damned if she would let Angel.

Buffy climbed into her car and headed back to Sunnydale as fast as she could get there. A bone numbing exhaustion was threatening to overtake her and for the briefest of moments she thought about letting go. Let someone else step in a pick up the pieces. Let someone else save this stinking ungrateful world from a disaster that they didn't even know about. Let someone else bear the burdens of being the Chosen One.

But she couldn't because in the next instant she remembered all of the reasons she had ever fought in the first place. Her friends, her family, they were why she faced it night after night, because she couldn't leave them to deal on their own. It wouldn't be fair.

Sunnydale's welcome sign loomed in the distance. Sunnydale where Buffy was about to have the biggest battle of her career on both a personal and professional level. 

_ _

_ _

_ _

Okay guys how do you like it? I accept any suggestions or ideas.


	4. Shattered Dreams Chapter 4

Shattered Dreams Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Insert standard "they aren't mine, don't sue" bit here.

Spoilers: Yeah but to try and tell you episode names…sorry 

Feedback: Do I really have to ask…cause I will…please, please, please?

S H A T T E R E DD R E A M S 

BYH E A V E NS E N T 

Buffy curled up in her bed. She was exhausted and she had so much left to deal with. She had Glory to fight, an apocalypse to prevent, her sister to protect, Darla to ritually eviscerate and disembowel before she staked the bitch to a tree and waited for the sun to rise and dust the bitch and then of course there was Angel.

He had followed her back to Sunnydale catching up with her at her house when she first arrived. He had pounded on her door hard enough to knock it off its hinges and wouldn't stop until she whipped it open with a stake in her hand.

She had asked him why the hell he was pounding her door in. He had the invite; he could have just walked in.

"I was being polite damn it now let me in Buffy."

"Polite well then by all means Angel come on in and sit down. Can I get you a cup of tea?"

Sarcasm and thinly veiled hostility could be heard in Buffy's voice but either Angel didn't hear it or he was ignoring it.

"Actually tea would be very nice."

Yep he was definitely ignoring it. Angel went and sat in the living room as Buffy walked into the kitchen and fixed Angel his tea.

"I know you're still angry and upset but we really need to deal with this."

Buffy walked back into the room and handed Angel his tea. She watched with curious eyes. Amazingly enough he brought the tea to his lips and as soon as the tea touched his mouth it burned like fire. He looked up at the spot where Buffy had occupied only moments before but she was gone.

Rage and pain coursed through him like blood.

"BUFFY." He bellowed.

Angel was up off of the couch and out the door after her.

~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy had barely waited for Angel to take a sip of her 'tea' before slipping out of the door. Although part of her really wanted to stay and watch his disbelief at her putting holy water in his drink but she knew better than to stay near the enraged vampire.

Angel however had made short work of finding her and he had walked up behind her, spun her around and backhanded her for her little stunt.

Buffy went sprawling to the ground in shock but looking up at the blisters around Angel's mouth she couldn't help but smirk.

"What's the matter Angel? Didn't you enjoy your tea?"

"Real funny Buffy." 

Although it sounded more like rwel fuddy Buthy because of the blisters and welts the holy water caused.

"What not enough sugar? Tea can leave a bad almost bitter taste in your mouth, among other things. Isn't that right Angel?"

Angel looked like he wanted to say something but his mouth hurt to much so he settled for throwing punches instead.

"All right a man of little words. Speech is overrated anyhow."

So the two of them battled it out. It was a all out, knock down, drag down no holds barred fight. The two of them went at each other in the true nature of their calling as Vampire and Vampire Slayer with no sign of letting up.

"We are going to deal with this Buffy."

"What's to deal with? I'm here and if you fuck off all is well."

"I don't think so. I need to explain what happened."

Buffy had been walking away from Angel but she suddenly whirled around and advanced on him.

"You know Angel you may be like a couple centuries older than me but I do **know** what it was you were doing with that bitch."

"That's not what I meant Buffy and you know it."

"I know what you meant Angel and I know what you've been up to."

"Well then enlighten me."

"You've been obsessed with Darla. In fact according to my source you've become about four beers short of a six pack since someone reanimated her."

Angel was momentarily shocked into silence. He hadn't counted on Buffy knowing anything about what had been happening to him in recent months. However he needed to make her understand what had happened with Darla. Although it wasn't going to be easy, as he didn't completely understand it himself.

"How could you do it Angel? How could you be with her again?"

"Why does it matter if I was with her? Huh Buffy? We aren't together anymore. I mean am I not aloud to partake of pleasures of the flesh. I mean you certainly have or are you going to deny that you are screwing Captain Cardboard."

Buffy thought about that for a minute. Trying to come up with an answer that would penetrate to his heart that would evoke another feeling deep inside. Something that might make Angel feel just the slightest fraction of the jealousy and hatred and rage she was feeling right now…and then it came to her.

"It's not about you being with another girl Angel, it's about you being with **Her**."

"Still not understanding."

"Well then how's about I go hook up with Spike. Let William show me a good time, let him show me all he's learned at your side and then we'll see how much you understand then."

Buffy could see it. Buffy could see the idea of her being anything other than mortal enemies with Spike stoking a raging fire of jealousy within Angel. Of course Buffy didn't stop there.

"Cause like you said Angel we aren't together anymore so what difference could it possibly make who I'm with right? Spike's as good as the next guy."

Buffy turned and walked away from Angel.

"Yep now that I think about it you're right. We aren't together you are free to **do** whomever you please. Of course what's good for the goose…Go home Angel, go back to your bitch. We're good here."

Angel just stared at Buffy a minute unsure of what she was up too. It wasn't long before he found out.

"I wonder what Spikes up to right now because I have a lot of pent up energy here that needs a good strong outlet. You know with someone that can take a licking and keep on ticking."

"Y-you wouldn't da-re." Angel could barely choke the words out through his anger.

"Try me."

Of course Buffy wouldn't go anywhere near Spike. That was just well it was…EWWWWWWW. However Angel didn't need to know that, yet.

Buffy threw open the door to the Magik Shop and stormed inside, Angel hot on her heels

Okay just so you understand we are now back to the beginning. We have found out why Buffy and Angel are fighting and we are now progressing forward. 

So….so…do we like it or not. I'm a fanfic feedback freak…


End file.
